


Sith Relics

by GerdavR



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Based on a Tumblr Post, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerdavR/pseuds/GerdavR
Summary: Darth Naqâz is a little tense - good thing Quinn happens to come by! Includes desecration of ancient Sith relics ...





	

Darth Naqâz left the ship’s training room, his robes were soaked from his sweat and were becoming more and more uncomfortable. He had hoped that a prolonged training session would help with his growing unease – but even after he had slashed his way through three training droids he couldn’t dispel the tension that had taken hold of him in the past week.

Why was Taris so far away? By the stars, he would go stir crazy until the arrival. Impatiently he ran his hand through his short black hair and groaned. Naqâz strode through the hallway and began stripping his upper robes before even entering his quarters.

Once inside he carelessly discarded his lower robes as well and stepped in front of a cabinet in the back of the room. He exhaled and opened the doors – the cabinet contained longish conical Sith relics in various sizes and shapes. Simply looking at them calmed him down; he let his fingertips glide over the bigger ones. The protruding writing in ancient Sith felt cool against his hands. A shiver ran down his spine and brought a grin to his lips.

A knock on the door made Naqâz jerk his head toward the entrance. He didn’t like being disturbed, not now. “Enter!”

The door slid open and revealed Captain Malavai Quinn. The Sith relaxed, the Captain was always a welcome sight. Quinn indicated a bow before stepping into Naqâz’s quarters. The Sith didn’t miss that Quinn blushed a little when he realised that his lord was only wearing his underwear.

“I apologize for the intrusion, my lord. I have sent you my report for the next mission – I wanted to inquire if you needed more intel on the planet itself.”

Naqâz put his hands on his hips and grinned at Quinn. “I don’t think I have need for more information.”

“Ah, then I won’t bother you further, my lord.” Quinn said silkily. He stood in parade rest and tried his best not to let his gaze wander over Naqâz’s muscular body. Naqâz had no such qualms; he looked at Quinn’s slender, yet fit figure and his handsome face. The uniform looked very good on him …

Naqâz stepped closer to Quinn letting his hands move over the ridges on his own chest that were typical for Sith pureblood, fully aware that Quinn’s eyes were now glued on him. Perhaps he was even admiring his well-defined muscles? So he was interested? Naqâz’s breath quickened.

 “I admire your professionalism, Captain.” Naqâz circled Quinn until he stood behind him, he leaned down to the smaller man and brought his pierced lips close to Quinn’s neck. “Always so prim and proper.”

“I- I try my best, my lord,” stammered Quinn.

Naqâz could feel Quinn’s body heat and smell his scent – soap, leather and caf. The Sith couldn’t stop himself and placed a light kiss on Quinn’s neck, right above his uniform’s collar. Quinn flinched and spun around on his heel, his right hand darted to where Naqâz had kissed him.

“My lord!”

Naqâz tilted his head. “Did I misread the situation? I apologize Captain.”

“Perhaps it’s for the best if I leave?” asked Quinn quietly, Naqâz noted that he wasn’t standing as rigid as usual, instead he seemed almost hunched. Perhaps that was because something else had become rigid?

“Of course, if that’s really what you want,” Naqâz said with a wolfish grin, not ready to give up just yet. “But perhaps you would rather have a look at my collection of Sith relics? I promise they are quite interesting.”

Quinn hesitated shortly, looked at Naqâz and averted his gaze for a moment, but then he licked his lips and said with a firm voice: “Perhaps I should have a look at the relics.”

“Good, turn around, they are right behind you in the cabinet.” Naqâz felt how his cock stirred; he hadn’t expected that Quinn would be so … interested in Sith culture. The very thought that he could finally let his hands wander over Quinn’s delicious body aroused him.

Quinn did as he was told, and drew nearer to the relics until he was mere centimetres away. Naqâz dropped his gaze and stared at Quinn’s firm butt, he felt himself even more stiffen. He walked across the room and stopped right behind Quinn. He brought his lips again close to Quinn’s neck and said quietly: “The first from the left is a relic I found on Korriban in Naga Sadow’s tomb. It was a long journey, but in the end it was worth it – look at the intricate symbols and the faded writing.”

He placed another kiss on Quinn’s neck and put his right on Quinn’s butt cheek and his left hand on the captain’s chest. Quinn inhaled sharply when Naqâz softly squeezed his magnificent ass, at the same time the Sith made circular movements on his chest, letting his fingers trace the buttons of the uniform jacket.

“The next one was hidden in the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas.” His left had now reached Quinn’s pants, he stroked gently over the bulge in the trousers, eliciting a suppressed moan from Quinn. “In fact there were several interesting relics ready to be taken, but this one caught my interest.” He now used both of his hands to open the zipper of Quinn’s pants, while pressing his own growing erection against Quinn’s ass. “If you look closer, you will notice that this one has quite a prominent writing on its sides – they tell a story of a Sith and his lover.”

Naqâz finally pulled the zipper down and freed Quinn’s cock from the tight pants and his boxers. Quinn gasped a little when Naqâz grabbed his hard dick. “The story is actually quite poetic, a pity that you don’t speak ancient Sith; it doesn’t translate.” He began to slide up and down Quinn’s full length, admiring its size while enjoying the moans he caused. Naqâz shortly played with the idea to undress Quinn fully, but on second thought he enjoyed seeing him in full uniform too much.

“You will notice that the third relic is quite different, it’s much smaller than the others and doesn’t have any fancywork on it. It’s the oldest and most valuable relic in my collection, perhaps people at the time were simpler.” His grip on Quinn’s cock became firmer and his pace quickened. “It belonged to Marka Ragnos, a truly legendary Sith.”

“My lord…” groaned Quinn, “I’m …”

“It’s alright, Captain,” replied Naqâz and after a few more strokes Quinn climaxed and spilled his cum over Marka Ragnos’ relic.

Quinn panted heavily and was still coming down from his climax, but after a few moments he realised where he had spilled his seed. He quickly turned to face Naqâz and snapped immediately at attention, despite what had happened he suddenly looked as prim and proper as always – hadn’t it been for his dick still hanging out of his trousers of course. “My lord! I will at once clean-”

“No need, my dear Captain,” interrupted Naqâz and began to open Quinn’s uniform jacket. “We are not quite finished. Your lesson in Sith relics isn’t over just yet.” To underline his words he grabbed Quinn by his lapels and pulled him into a passionate kiss while rubbing his own stiff cock against Quinn.

When they ended the kiss, both were panting. Quinn and he discarded of the uniform quite quickly, to his surprise Quinn was bold enough to pull down Naqâz underwear on his own. “So eager, Captain.”

He sat down on the bed; Quinn kneeled down in front of him and looked a little unsure when he grabbed Naqâz’s cock at its base. Almost haltingly he began to lick the dick.

“You have done this before, haven’t you?” asked Naqâz and ran his hand through Quinn’s hair.

Quinn let go of the cock and shook his head. “Actually I’ve never been with a man before, my lord.”

Naqâz smiled and cupped Quinn’s face with his right hand. “You should have told me, this might interfere with my plans.”

Quinn got up and seemed suddenly timid. “I’m sorry.”

Naqâz grabbed his hand and kissed it. “Don’t be, you just have to tell me if you don’t want to do it.”

“I want to,” said Quinn quietly, letting his gaze wander over Naqâz muscular body and his erect cock.

“Alright, get on the bed.” Quinn did as he was told and Naqâz stood up and stepped to the cabinet, he opened a drawer and took a small tube from it. Then he grabbed the Marka Ragnos relic and returned to the bed.

“On your knees please,” said Naqâz and screwed the tube with lubricant open. “Let me see that magnificent ass of yours.”

Quinn knelt on all four and lifted his butt up. Naqâz put a large amount of lube on his right hand and slapped Quinn’s butt with his left hand. Quinn flinched a little and a moan escaped his lips.

“By the stars, I want you so badly,” the Sith murmured. He placed his lubed hand on Quinn’s ass crack and applied a little pressure as he slowly moved down to the tight ring of muscles. He stroked the entrance with his forefinger and massaged Quinn’s hole. When he realised that Quinn’s cock was getting hard again he grinned. He stroked it a few times with other hand while he continued to increase the pressure on Quinn’s ass until the tip of his finger slid in.

Slowly he pushed his finger inside, Quinn clenched immediately and inhaled sharply. Naqâz took his time to work his way in, boldly adding another finger before pulling out altogether.

Quinn looked over his shoulder, dark lust in his eyes. “Why did you stop?” he panted.

“Because it’s time for this.” He lifted the relic into sight. He poured a large amount of lube on it.

Quinn’s eyes widened. “It’s not a relic, isn’t it?”

Naqâz chuckled. “Oh, it is in a way, but collecting ancient relics sounds so much better than saying that one is collecting ancient butt plugs from revered Sith Lords.”

Quinn’s right eyebrow rose. “There are butt plugs in Sith tombs?”

“Of course, you would be astounded by all the kinky stuff they wanted to have in their last resting place.” Naqâz slapped Quinn’s firm butt again, drawing another silent moan from him. “At attention, soldier!”

He now slowly began to push the longish, conical relic into Quinn’s ass, until it was almost completely inside save for the broad base. “Now get up and do what you did before,” commanded Naqâz.

Quinn slowly got up from the bed; he reached behind and touched the out-sticking anal plug with a bewildered yet lustful expression on his face. Then he knelt down before Naqâz. He took his cock into his mouth and began lick and suck it until he had found the right pace to please his lord. Naqâz closed his eyes and enjoyed the caress – but just as he neared his climax he used the force to put a little pressure on the relic in Quinn’s ass. The effect was immediate, Quinn let Naqâz’s cock slip out of his mouth and moaned loudly in surprise.

“Like that?” asked Naqâz in a sultry voice and released the pressure.

“Yes, my lord.” Despite his formal words Quinn looked as if he was ready to fuck Naqâz right now.

Naqâz applied the force once more and Quinn’s eyes slid shut and he bit his lips. When Naqâz stopped, Quinn opened his eyes and stared with desire in his eyes at Naqâz before getting up and sitting down on his lap. They faced each other and Quinn caressed the Sith with his lips. He traced Naqâz chest ridges and the tendrils in his face with his fingertips before giving him a passionate deep kiss that almost took Naqâz breath away.

When they broke the kiss, Naqâz started to play with the butt plug. He put his fingers on it and pushed it farther in. Quinn groaned and grabbed Naqâz’ shoulders. The Sith now pulled it out a little only to push it back in, eliciting loud moans from Quinn. Hearing and seeing his second in command so undone aroused Naqâz to a point where he almost lost self-control. His already erect cock twitched in anticipation. Finally he pulled the relic out and threw it carelessly away, then he grabbed his own wet cock and directed it to Quinn’s well-lubed hole.

Quinn clenched a when the tip of the cock was pushed inside him, but he relaxed soon afterwards and lowered himself down onto Naqâz dick. After a few moments to let Quinn adjust to the cock’s size they started to move. Naqâz held Quinn firmly in place and moved his hip rhythmically.

“My lord, I’m so full … of thirst for more Sith knowledge,” Quinn managed to say between thrusts.

Hearing Quinn’s sweet voice aroused Naqâz even further, he began to fuck harder and groaned: “Captain, I commend that you could fit this lesson in your tight … schedule.”

“Anything for the Empire,” panted Quinn, meeting Naqâz’s thrusts with his hips.

Their movements became more and more erratic and fast. Naqâz felt himself moving fast to the edge, and when he finally came he grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and pressed him hard against his final thrusts. Moments later Quinn climaxed too with a loud groan before collapsing on Naqâz chest.

Naqâz pulled his now flaccid cock out and kissed Quinn before falling backwards on the bed. Quinn lay down next to him, both were still panting and covered in sweat.

“Service is indeed its own reward,” said Quinn dryly, he leaned over and kissed Naqâz too. They lay for about a minute silently next to each other. Then Quinn cleared his throat: “Are you certain that you don’t need additional intel on Taris, my lord?”

“Now that you mention it, Captain … why not? And be sure to deliver it to my quarters – personally.“

„If you think that’s the best use of me, my lord,“ said Quinn with a smile.


End file.
